<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Linguaphilia by scapegrace74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995013">Linguaphilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegrace74/pseuds/scapegrace74'>scapegrace74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Smut, Verbal Fetishism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegrace74/pseuds/scapegrace74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is entirely @lepus-arcticus fault. She posted on Tumblr about Mulder’s predeliction for dirty bedroom talk, and my filthy imagination took it from there. NSFW, folks. Possibly not safe for public consumption either, if your lips move while you read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Linguaphilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time was all breathy sighs (hers) and ecstatic moans (his). He was struck mute by the fact they were naked in each other’s arms at last. Words failed him.</p><p>He couldn’t swear to it, but later that same night an ineloquent “fuck!” might have slipped out as liquid flames shot through him once again.</p><p>By the next morning, as she rode him through the last sweaty furlongs of their latest race, he could no longer suppress his praise. “Yeah, that’s it, Scully. You’re so good, baby. So fucking good.” If she had a reaction to his words, it was lost in the wire sprint frenzy that immediately followed.</p><p>“Christ, you’re so wet. Is that for me, baby? Did you do that for me?” Of course, she didn’t answer. It was a rhetorical question anyway, since he was the only one in their basement office with his hand inside her slacks and down her panties, two fingers rubbing between her labia like a lucky rabbit’s foot.</p><p>They were fooling around on his couch, barely noticing the movie that lit the room in flickering shades of grey. He was nose deep in her cleavage when two strong hands pushed down against his shoulders. He grinned. “You’ve gotta ask nicely, Scully”. A second push, less gentle this time. “N’huh. If you want me to eat your pretty pussy, you better use your words.” “Mull-derr,” she groaned, impatient or exasperated or both. Instead of complying, she dipped her own fingers into that selfsame pussy, painting his lips with her juices. As ultimatums went, it was an utter failure.</p><p>It went like that for the first blissful weeks of their new lives as lovers. Ever on the watch for causation and clues, Mulder noticed that the raunchier his talk became, the harder Scully came. She particularly seemed to like it when he told her, in great and explicit detail, how much her excitement got him off. To his everlasting surprise, she also loved to be told what to do. If he said “come on my face”, that’s exactly what she did. Who knew Scully could be so compliant?</p><p>They’d fallen asleep in her cozy queen bed without so much as a goodnight kiss. The case had been grueling, and it had been an agonizing six days since they’d last had sex. Now rested, the buttercup dawn lit her face as they once again drank from the bottomless well of pleasure they shared. He was hip-deep inside her, congratulating himself for having the foresight to bring her off with his fingers first. The shadow of his orgasm was chasing him, frustratingly just beyond reach. He was about to suggest she get on her knees when her lips parted and, in the softest voice imaginable, as though sharing the darkest of secrets, he heard her say, “I want to feel you come inside me, Mulder.” And just like that, a whipcrack of delirium rose up in him and spilled over into words. “Feel that, baby? Feel me coming for you? All you had to do was ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>